


"First Kiss"

by mallotovcocktail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallotovcocktail/pseuds/mallotovcocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short piece based on this art project: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A</p>
            </blockquote>





	"First Kiss"

Dean had checked the box on the form for either sex, but he was sure that they’d pair anyone who checked it with the same sex. Not because of bigotry or anything, but because of the lack of willingness in that area. It was weird to think that when dean walked through that door, he would be faced with a video camera and a stranger he would be expected to kiss.

He didn’t really need the money this was getting him; he had a full-time job as a mechanic. Volunteering for art projects on weekends was for himself. But he’d never seen or signed up for a project like this. He was nervous.

The artist had said they were recording the first kiss of twenty strangers. The ad had asked for all genders, orientation, and race. Dean had emailed the artist as soon as he saw the flyer on the farmer’s market cork board. He’d gotten a response the next week and here he was, half a month later, styled and primped and preparing to mack on some strange dude.

The prep rooms were separate, one person from each couple in them, and their names were called off a sheet. An April, Samir, Natalia, and Abraham had been called before Dean heard his name. The man leading him to the room was tall and dark and dean smirked to himself. He’d be more than alright kissing this stranger.

The room was white and the woman behind the tripod was smiling. She held out her hand and introduced herself, the artist with whom he’d been emailing, Anna Novak.

Anna positioned him between the camera and background, and then he waited for his stranger to be brought in.

It wasn’t until he saw motion that he realized a dark haired man was sitting in a folding chair near in the back of the room. He stood and walked towards Dean, looking up at him.

Dean pulled at his collar, the artist had outfitted him in pinks and reds, they must be filming in black and white. Shame, really, because the man across from him had stunning blue eyes.

He glanced over at Anna and the man who brought him in. Anna nodded encouragingly.

“Hey,” he held his hand out to his stranger. “I’m Dean.”

His stranger blinked before grabbing Dean’s palm.

“Castiel,” their thumbs wrapped around each other’s hands, their fingers tight. Dean dropped Castiel’s hand and smiled. He shoved his own hands into his pockets.

“Nice to meet you, Cas.”

His stranger, Cas, was staring at him, eyes wide and his head tilted. He looked adorable. Dean shook his head, since when did Dean Winchester use the word adorable?

“I guess we’re meant to kiss now, huh?” Dean slipped a hand behind his neck, looking down.

“It would seem so,” Castiel stepped into Dean’s space and he leaned back on instinct.

“Uhm…” Dean coughed. “Sorry, man.”

Dean took a deep breath and put his hand on Cas’ upper arm, coughing again. He stepped closer to Cas, whose head titled. His lips tipped upwards in a small smile.

Dean looked up at the ceiling, breathing out in a whistle. When he looked back down, Cas was smiling. He was gorgeous. Dean sighed and slid his hand up to Cas’ neck, placing his free palm on Cas’ cheek.

Cas laughed slightly, pushing his forehead forward and against Dean’s. Dean was staring into Cas’ eyes as he felt trembling hands land on his hips. He felt a string wrap around his heart and squeeze. He searched Cas’ eyes and pressed his lips against Cas’.

Cas’ fingers dug into Dean’s shirt as Dean closed his eyes. He pressed his mouth to Cas’ lips. Cas became putty in Dean’s fingers, his lips parting. Dean acquiesced and slipped his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip. Cas growled and sunk his teeth into Dean’s lip. Dean jumped and then leaned into Cas’ arms.

He grabbed onto Cas’ shoulders, slipping his hands to his back.

Their lips slid and molded and Dean’s tongue ran across Cas’ teeth. Cas slipped his hand to the small of Dean’s back, un-tucking his shirt and frantically pulling Dean closer.

Dean pressed his body against Cas’ slipping his knee between Cas’ thighs. Cas’ hand pressed against Dean, his fingertips skimming Dean’s pants before grabbing Dean’s ass.

Anna cleared her throat.

Cas jumped back and shifted. Dean watched him with glossy eyes.

“Well, Cassie, when I asked you to take part, I wasn’t expecting you to outdo every other participant. No offense, Dean.”

A pink blush rose up Cas’ neck, flush running to his cheeks. Dean wanted to kiss each splotch on Cas’ skin. He tore his eyes from Cas.

“None taken.”

Dean pressed his fingers to his lips. His body was vibrating and his lips were tingling and kissing had never felt this good.

“Thanks, boys, this is going to work perfectly. Dean, I will send your check to the address you provided?” Dean nodded as the man from before began to escort him out of the room.

“Wait,” Dean turned back to Cas. “Hey, stranger, is there, um… is there any way you’d… would you like to get coffee sometime?”

Cas smiled.

“Of course, Dean.” Dean beamed as Cas turned to get his coat. “I’m free now.”

Cas slipped his fingers into Dean’s and pulled him out of the room and into the world.

“Hey!” Anna yelled after them. “Castiel, you’re supposed to drive me home!”

Dean laughed, giddy, smiling because this blue eyed stranger had turned his world upside down with a kiss of his lips and a tilt of his head.


End file.
